kart_kingdom_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unexpected Kart Kingdom Fight (Kart Fiction)
By Osophie104 It was a chilly night, when coincidentally, every user in Kart Kingdom looked at the blog, at the same time! Everyone, filled wth melancholy, frustration, and jealousy of popularity, raged with such tremendous power. Here begins the Unexpected Kart Kingdom Fight. Meanwhile, K was chatting with her fellow friends, Gus and CC, about improvements that are needed to be added to Kart Kingdom. But then, CC brought up this topic: "Guys! Is there any competition between the users?" "Nah, they're fine little darlings!" K insisted."No need to worrry about this matter! " CC eyed K with a well-you-are-going-to-regret-afterwards look. The users continued to fight digitally. Then one day, a user named KKya123 sent a post, saying that: "Let's fight at Biggerston garden!" All the Kart Kingdom users agreed, posting, "Okay! The celebrity me is coming to battle, sore losers!" The next day (Wednesday), millions of users of Kart Kingdom crowded Biggerston Garden. Going to school was their opportunity to sneak off into the fields to fight. They all yelled and hollered, arguing about who was the most popular Kart Kingdom celebrity. Among their population were big teenagers who fought fiercely. Most of them wrestles each other and hollered in each other's faces. It was a horrific moment. And coincidentally, the Biggerston Gardens were owned by K. Meanwhile, in K's office, CC and Gus heard a loud ruckus outside. "Whoa, what's that?" Gus gasped. K walked out of her house and spotted a whole crowd. What were these strangers doing here? She thought.But as she heard a lot of sentences including "Kart Kingdom" and "most popular user is me, not you", K understood the matter. K appeared in front of the crowd and everyone was speechless, staring at her with shock. Well, well! K narrowed her eyes. K stared at the Kart Kingdom users with dispay and anger in her eyes. K yelled, "ENOUGH, USERS!" Suddenly, the crowd of fighting users paused, looked at her in curiousity. Users? They thought. How come this lady knows that they were users? "Okay, guys," K softened her voice."It's me, K." The crowd gasped and blushed with embarrassment. "Guys," K continued." Are you all arguing about popularity on the KK blog? Please tell the truth." The crowd nodded silently ashamed. "Oh my god! Guys, please! Popularity is nothing to worry about. We're all users here on the blog, and we are old enough to manage our activity on the blog! Worrying about your popularity is actually building more tension online, causing Kart Kingdom to be a huge mess! We're all users here, and we help maintain this game/website! We also have other stuff in real life that matters! Please make me proud of you guys, or else I have to be hard on you guys at the end, and Kart Kingdom will be no more! Please! Kart Kingdom is counting on each indivisual user here like YOU!" The crowd nodded and walked back home. K glanced at the mob of users. "Be at home, go on the internet, and please fix Kart Kingdom with behavior!" She whispered. She sighed, then headed back inside her office. Category:Kart Fictions Category:Tales Category:Stories